The present disclosure provides systems and methods that enable communication between computing devices. A provider device may include structured data schemas, which may be JSON (JavaScript Object Notation) schemas, that correspond to one or more APIs of the provider device. The provider device may be operable to format information about the APIs in accordance with the structured data schemas in response to requests from requestor devices.